The Battle of Tortuga Part 1
by logan5
Summary: Tortuga here we come... Jack... Addie... Logan... rated pg13 for the bad word i used. R&R please...


Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Addie who be me...  
  
"Ta!" The soldiers of Port Royal stood in disbelief that he had gotten away again.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow bowed once more as he took the wheel.  
  
"Come on you dogs back to work!" Jack grunted to his crew.  
  
"Captain." Gibbs said as came up to the ships main deck. "Addie's been shot."  
  
Jack looked worried, "Where she be?"  
  
"In the cabin Jack." Jack gestured for Gibbs to take the wheel, the ran off deck.  
  
Addie sat on her bed holding her arm with blood running down her finger she winced in pain.  
  
"Addie are you in here?" Jack said in a painc as he swung the door open.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Jack looked at Addie's wound in confusion, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Pull the bullet out!" She yelled.  
  
Jack just stood there and stared.  
  
"Hurry before it heals over!" Jack snapped out of his daze and rushed to her.  
  
"Just pull it out?" He asked confused.  
  
"Any time now." She tried to say sarcastically.  
  
"Ok Love it looks like this is going to hurt alot." Jack said as he prepared to  
  
remove the bullet.  
  
"Just do it already!" She screamed. Jack began to panic more.  
  
FUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!  
  
"Come on Love stay with me now." Jack said.  
  
Finally it was over for the both of them.  
  
Jack carefully wrapped Addie's wound with a strip of cloth.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Addie said as she plopped down on the bed,  
  
Jack looked down at her reassuringly.  
  
"Don't ever make me do that again." He said out of breath.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Addie sat up and removed the bloody cloth, it looked as if nothing had ever  
  
happened. The area didn't even have a scratch or a scare.  
  
Addie and Jack headed back on the main deck. Jack took the wheel back and sent  
  
Gibbs the ok to leave.  
  
Jack looked over to Addie, "So Love where should we go now?"  
  
"Tortuga." She said.  
  
Jack stared at her with the raise of an eye brow. "Tortuga it is then."  
  
"Back to work." He said.  
  
"I Captain." She said as she went off to do her duities.  
  
"Tortuga men!" Jack yelled to the crew, with that a roar of cheers was heard loud  
  
and clear.  
  
Jack sat alone by the wheel of his ship with only his half full bottle of rum for company.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me... really bad eggs drink up me hardys yo ho." Jack slurred.  
  
"I think I will drink up." Jack said to himself as he took another swig.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me."  
  
Jack looked up to see Addie standing over him.  
  
"Love I didn't know you could sing." Jack slurred.  
  
Addie shook her head, "Come on Captain." She said as grabbed his hand and the bottle.  
  
She lead him back to their quarters but before they reached the door he stopped her.  
  
Addie turned to see why he stopped moving.  
  
"Addie who... I mean why Tortuga?" Jack asked.  
  
"I have some business to take care of in Tortuga...savvy." She stood and waited for an answer.  
  
"Sure why not!?" He slurred.  
  
Jack laid on the bed and began to snore. "Good night Love." Addie said as she left the room.  
  
Addie stood alone on the main deck.  
  
Snickt!!!  
  
Addie moved gracefully fighting an invisible being, flips, kicks and slashes.  
  
"Your never going to beat him alone." Addie turned to attack the voice.  
  
Logan stood behind her not moving as her claws stopped an inch from his face.  
  
Her eyes red from her anger she turned back to fight her imaginary oponent.  
  
Logan grabbed her wrist and Addie turned to look deep into his eyes, Addie pulled  
  
her wrist out of his grip. "I won't fail."  
  
Snickt!!!  
  
"Try me." He said.  
  
The two both danced in perfect form, knowing exactly what the other would do.  
  
Logan was strong and swift as the Wolverine, and Addie was being overcome by  
  
anger. Slash after slash Addie became satisfied with the damage she caused, she  
  
wanted to see his blood. Logan stopped fighting and took a breath feeling satisfied with  
  
the damage she caused.  
  
"I'm not Dog Addie and you know he wont let you go feral, you would be dead first."  
  
Addie stared at Logan and knew he was right.  
  
Both of them bloody and worn, each could smell the exsaustion of the other.  
  
Snickt!!! Addie retracted her blood stained claws.  
  
"I will never give up." She roughly said.  
  
Logan sat and stared at her still. "I know I won't either."  
  
Addie sat and took a long drink of rum, "Rose?"  
  
Logan looked suprised that she remembered. "How'd you know?"  
  
Addie passed him the rum, "I took a wild guess."  
  
Snickt!!! Logan retracted his jagged bone claws and grabbed the bottle.  
  
"I loved her so much. I cant believe I killed her because of that bastard!" Logan wispered  
  
regretfully.  
  
Addie knew he missed her, it made her feel worse bringing it up. "It's not all your fault Logan."  
  
He knodded not really listening to her words as he chugged the last drink that the bottle contained.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said as she went below deck.  
  
Logan didn't care where she went as long as it wasn't Tortuga for the moment.  
  
Addie came back holding Jack's compass, "What are you doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"We were heading off course, I'm going to fix that right now." She said as she readjusted  
  
the wheel.  
  
"Tortuga here we come." Logan wispered. 


End file.
